


Important Future

by JapanLover_4everandever



Category: Yumeiro Pâtissière
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapanLover_4everandever/pseuds/JapanLover_4everandever
Summary: What would you do if you have soemthing important now but you aren't sure if you could continue doing it in the future?Find out which decision Ichigo made.
Relationships: Amano Ichigo/Kashino Makoto
Kudos: 3





	Important Future

It was a sunny day at St. Marie Academy in Japan. It should have been a beautiful and successful day for Amano Ichigo. However, that wasn’t the case. Ichigo sighed while looking at her wrist. She really had bad luck but this time it wasn’t even her fault.

Ichigo was running to her classroom since she was late. So, concentrated she didn’t notice a girl ticking her foot out. The brunette didn’t had time to catch her fall and tumbled down some stairs. Her fall stopped as she landed on her wrist on the ground. Luckily nobody saw her fall except the girl.

“Ichigo, are you okay?” asked a worried Vanilla.

Thinking it would only hurt for a short while she nodded and continued her way, not knowing she made a grave mistake. Anyway, she rushed to her classroom and reached it in time. Focusing on her studies she soon forgot about the fall only when she picked up her pencil to write notes her wrist hurt. She ignored it though. Soon the bell rang and it was time for making sweets.

* * *

“What do you think we’re going to make?” asked Rumi her with a smile.

“I don’t know. Hopefully something with strawberries!” exclaimed Ichigo with wide smile.

“Do you know the theme for the next round in the Cake Grand Prix?” wanted Kana to know.

The brunette shook her head.

“Really?! That’s surprising since it the day after tomorrow, right?” exclaimed Kana.

Before someone could answer they arrived at the kitchen and went to change in their uniforms.

Nothing really happened apart from Ichigo’s steady hurting wrist. She did her best to hide it from her friends and they didn’t really notice anything wrong just that she was a little bit slower than the rest. When the bell rang to signal the end of the class the only girl in group A let out a relived sigh.

Before everyone left the room the teacher said: “For those in the Grand Prix the theme is spring. Well I’ll see you.”

“Since the theme is out, will we meet this evening to think about something and practice?” suggested Andou.

Everyone agreed.

“Amano, could you come up with a design till later?” asked the chocolate prince.

“Um… actually… I uh think Hanabusa-kun would be better for this.” stuttered the girl.

The three princes and four sweet spirits looked at her with disbelieve.

“Are you sure, Ichigo-chan? This theme screams ‘Ichigo’…” said the green haired boy.

“Yes, I’m sure. I must go now. See you later at practice.” And with that the girl practically fled the room.

* * *

As soon as she was alone in her room, she went to her bathroom to get a towel wet with cold water to hopefully stop the pain. After ten minutes she left the bathroom and laid on her bed.

“It really hurts… maybe I should go to a doctor to let them check it out…” thought the girl.

However, before she could go, she looked at the clock and saw it was almost time to meet the sweet princes and Vanilla since the spirit had something to do. Even though she didn’t want to go she dragged her feet to the kitchen in hope the others wouldn’t notice anything strange.

* * *

In her whole life she wasn’t as lucky as now to be known as a klutz since it covered up most of her mistakes.

“Could you stir the egg white any slower? If you’re going at this tempo, they won’t get stiff.”

“Amano, that’s the third time you knocked something over! Concentrate!” scolded her the blond devil.

“Amano-san, you need to put more strength in your wrist to knead the dough!” advised the megane prince.

“Ichigo-chan you need to hold the icing bag like this.” Said Hanabusa while holding her hands to put them in the right position not knowing how hurtful it is for the brunette.

During all this the brunette just clenched her teeth in pain and tried not to cry.

After practice is over and they cleaned up Kashino said: “You really should concentrate. You were worse than when you came here!”

“I’m sorry guys. I’m just tired. I promise this won’t happen again.”

“Well we did have a lot to do. How about you go ahead and get some sleep?” suggested Andou.

The girl nodded and left to go to her room not noticing the worried looks from her friends.

* * *

In her room she wet a towel with cold water again, but this time Vanilla noticed.

“Ichigo, you’re wrist…”

“It’s nothing. Tomorrow I’ll be as good as new, believe me.” smiled the young patisserie.

“But…”

“Don’t worry about it, Vanilla. And don’t tell the others. It would do no good for them to worry about me when I just fell down some stairs as it is common occurrence.”

“If you say so…” answered the spirit hesitantly.

“Yup! Good night, Vanilla!”

“Good night!”

* * *

However, the next day her wrist wasn’t better it even seemed as it was even worse. So Ichigo got through the day with a lot of pain. After the school was out Vanilla threatened her partner to see a doctor or she would tell her friends what’s wrong with her.

“It seems like you sprained your wrist. And since you didn’t come directly to me it is a bit worse than it should be. But everything should be fine if you don’t overstrain it. So, no making sweets for the next week or so and you should be fine.” explained the school doctor with a smile.

“That’s impossible! Me and my team have an important match tomorrow!” exclaimed a shocked brunette.

“I understand that it’s important to you right now but if you don’t go easy it could impact you seriously later on.” tried the doctor the make her see reason.

Ichigo just hung her head in defeat.

“I’ll give you a recipe for the school and a splint for your wrist.” Sighed the doctor.

“Thank you!” said the girl as she left the room putting the splint in her bag.

* * *

Since tomorrow was the competition group A met at the kitchen again. Everybody was already there only the strawberries lover and her sweet spirit were absent.

“If they aren’t here in the next 5 minutes Amano will be expecting hell!” shouted the blond prince while pacing.

Hanabusa and Andou were standing and watching their friend.

“Maybe something happened? She wasn’t herself the last few days…” thought Hanabusa out loud.

Before anybody could answer the door opened and in came the missing girls.

“I’m sorry we’re late but Ichigo-”

“overslept!” interrupted the mentioned girl her spirit. “But now I’m full of energy so we should start with practice!”

“But Ichi-” tried Vanilla.

“I need to make up after yesterday after all.” said Ichigo with fire in her eyes.

Everyone was relieved to see the girl in high spirits except from Vanilla who gave her the evil eye. 

As everyone concentrated on their tasks Vanilla went to speak with Ichigo about what happened. Or more like she crossed her arms and looked at her partner with disapproving eyes.

“What do you want, Vanilla?” sighed the girl exhausted.

“You know exactly what I want. Why didn’t you tell them?” hissed the blonde spirit through clenched teeth.

“I will tell them. After we won.” Whispered Ichigo.

“Maybe it’s too late then. Didn’t you hear the doctor?! You could be seriously hurt from this!” argued the spirit.

“I know. I was there. But this is important!”

“More important than your health?! I really like you and I understand why this is important, but you need to think about your future!” exclaimed Vanilla.

“I know what I do, Vanilla!” mumbled the young brunette.

“Really? Because it doesn’t seem like it!”

“Vanilla!” shouted Ichigo losing her composure successfully catching everyone’s attention.

“I’m out! You know where to find me!” screamed the spirit before leaving for the Sweets Kingdom.

“Ichigo-chan, is everything alright?” asked Hanabusa after a short silence.

“Huh? Oh… y-yes. Everything’s alright.”

“Really? I’ve never seen Vanilla this angry…” stated Café worried.

“Yeah… she wasn’t that angry when I ate her last cookie.” agreed Chocolate.

“Don’t worry guys. You know her as soon as she blew some steam off, she will come back.” tried Ichigo to reassure them.

“If you say so, Amano-san, then let’s go back to work.” said Andou to diverse the tension in the air.

“Nee… Andou-kun, can I go after Vanilla? I’m worried about her.” asked Caramel timid.

“Sure. Make sure is okay.” smiled her partner at her.

“We’ll go with you. It’s okay, right Kashino?”

“Yeah. Just be back before the competition tomorrow.” approved Kashino while watching the only human girl in the group.

Soon the spirits left and the practice resumed but in silence each in their own thoughts.

* * *

After cleaning up they went to their dorms however before Ichigo could get far somebody grabbed her hurt wrist. Even though she really wanted to cry out she just tensed up.

“You would tell us if something is bothering you, right?” wanted the chocolate prince to know.

The brunette turned around to face her teammate with an unreadable expression.

“Of course. If you asked because of the fight with Vanilla… it’s just a difference of opinion. Can you let me go now?” explained the girl with a small smile.

“If you say so…” her friend looked unconvinced but let her go nonetheless.

As soon as she was in her room, she locked herself in the bathroom to warp another towel around her wrist.

While she sat at the cold bathroom floor she thought: “I’m doing the right thing… right?”

* * *

Meanwhile the spirits found Vanilla near the river hugging her knees to her. The blond didn’t notice them and just stared at the river with sad eyes.

“Are you alright, Vanilla?” asked Caramel cautiously.

“Uh? Oh… you guys are here…” mumbled the depressed spirit.

“So, what happened? I didn’t see you ever so angry…” wanted Chocolate to know.

“It’s nothing.”

“Really? It didn’t seem like nothing…” pried Café.

When Vanilla didn’t answer they looked at each other and sat down beside her.

“You know you can tell us everything.” encouraged the blue haired spirit.

“It’s just… Ichigo is sooo stubborn. I don’t know what I should do…” sighed Vanilla depressed and defeated.

“How about you tell us what the problem is?” suggested Chocolate encouraging.

“What would you do if your partner’s future is at risk?”

The three of them didn’t count on such a question and were a little shocked to say anything.

After a while the chocolate specialist cleared her throat and asked: “What do you mean?”

“I mean it like I said.”

“Did something happen to Ichigo?” pried Café carefully.

They only received a nod from the blond spirit. Waiting for her to elaborate she looked the first time in their eyes. And then she broke. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, sobs wracking her body. The others could only watch helplessly until Caramel hugged her to calm her down. Afterwards the caramel haired spirit still hugged her she turned to the other two.

“You must promise me to never tell anybody this.” Said Vanilla seriously.

“But Va-” tried Café to make sense.

“Promise it!”

“Okay we promise.” placated Chocolate her friend.

“Ichigo might not make sweets in the future anymore…” explained the blond spirit.

“WHAT?!”

“What do you mean?” asked Café shocked.

“She hurt her wrist and is hiding the pain.”

  
“But just because of this she should still be able to make sweets in the future, right?” tried Caramel to sound hopeful.

However, Vanilla shook her head. “We went to a doctor today. He said because of the late treatment she should rest her wrist if she didn’t it could impact her later on. He got her a recipe for the school and a splint.”

“But why didn’t she tell this to Andou and the rest?” wanted Caramel to know.

“Tomorrow is the match for the next round in the Cake Grand Prix. She didn’t want them to lose because of her.”

“That’s why…?” whispered Chocolate shocked and a bit impressed.

“We should tell them.” announced the brunette spirit.

“You can’t! You promised!” exclaimed Vanilla frantic.

“Vanilla, I can understand Ichigo, but what do you think would happen to Satsuki and the others if they found out Ichigo sacrificed her future for the present? And we knew and didn’t tell them or stopped her?” tried Café to make her see sense.

“But…” protested the blond spirit.

“I understand you want to hold your promise to Ichigo but sometimes to be a friend means to make a decision even if you get hated.” explained Caramel in her motherly way.

Vanilla looked at her friends. She knew they were right. She would hate to see Ichigo lose her smile. To see the three sweet princes with guilt in their eyes. But she hated to betray her partner. Due to this she could only nod in defeat. Her friends smiled at her trying to cheer her up even though they weren’t really successful.

“Let’s go and tell them!” said Chocolate with a small smile and flew towards the gate.

The others followed her slowly and Vanilla thought: “I’m sorry, Ichigo…”

* * *

As soon as they were back, they went to the room of Hanabusa and Kashino. Since it was already late and they did have an important day tomorrow the boys were sleeping but not for long.

“WAKE UP!” shouted Chocolate with all her might.

While Hanabusa just sat up fully awake Kashino flew in a tangled mess on the floor.

“Chocolate, are you trying to kill us?” asked an annoyed blond.

Ignoring the question, she just said: “Quick, call Andou. We have a problem!”

Confused Kashino did as his partner told him and called his childhood friend. He was as happy as them to be woken up at such an hour.

“So, what’s this emergency meeting about?” wanted Andou sleepily to know.

“Vanilla should tell you.” answered Café seriously.

Only now did the three princes notice the sweet spirit. She looked like a mess with puffy eyes and tear stains on her cheek. Shocked to see the blond spirit in such a state the three boys didn’t interrupt her as she told the story again.

When she finished the story, they were silent until Kashino hit his desk.

“She is such an idiot!” he exclaimed frustrated.

“I can understand her reasoning but to go to such lengths…” sighed Andou shocked.

“That doesn’t matter! What matters is her future she is throwing away!” shouted the blond.

“We know. But what can we do? She didn’t even listen to Vanilla, her partner.” stated Café.

During all this the green haired prince thought about the situation at hand. He looked at everything and everyone in the room hoping to get an idea. When looked at his roommate his eyes widen and a plan began to form.

“Maybe _we_ don’t need to speak to her.” began Hanabusa to speak but was interrupted with different shouts of protests.

“I mean whom of us would she most likely hear? Who would she do anything for?” asked the sweets prince his friend.

One by one they stared at the blond chocolate prince as they understood the meaning while said person just looked at them in shock.

“You must be kidding me. She hates me!” exclaimed Kashino with a light blush on his cheeks.

“Believe me we’re not kidding!” laughed Hanabusa with mirth.

“But-”

  
“She doesn’t hate you.” said Vanilla quietly.

If the spirit wouldn’t have been near him, he wouldn’t have heard her. But he did and because of that he sighed in defeat.

“Okay, I’ll talk to her. However, what is if it does nothing?” asked Kashino in defeat.

“We’re going to ask the teachers to postpone the competition. Naturally, we have to tell them everything. Vanilla is there anything you didn’t tell us?” explained the rose prince seriously.

“Um… I don’t think- wait… there was a girl which stuck her foot out so Ichigo would fall down the stairs.” Remembered the vanilla spirit.

“So, Amano-san didn’t fall down the stairs due to her clumsiness but due to this girl? That’s horrible!” stated Andou shocked.

Everyone was shocked, too. They didn’t think somebody would do this to someone else regardless of which reason. They went through the plan to get everything correctly and slept with hope until the next day. Vanilla went with Caramel and Andou since she didn’t want to face her partner yet.

* * *

At the next morning while Hanabusa and Andou went to speak with their teachers Kashino searched for the strawberry lover. He found her sitting at the table in the glass house with the roses. Slowly he walked to her and when she didn’t say anything, he sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a while Kashino staring at the girl hiding his concern.

“Good morning, Kashino!” smiled Ichigo a fake smile when she noticed him.

“Good morning.”

“Um… do you need anything?” wanted the brunette to know.

“I want to know why you lied to me.” Answered the blond seriously.

“I-I don’t k-know what y-you mean…” stuttered the girl trying to hide her fear.

“Really? Because I know something is bothering you and you didn’t tell me what it is.”

“It’s nothing…” said Ichigo trying to hide her hurting wrist.

However, before she could do that Kashino snatched it and put a bit of pressure on it. The girl let out a scream surprised by the action and had tears in her eyes.

“So, it’s true.” mumbled the chocolate prince with hurt.

“Wha- I just- you surprised me!” exclaimed Ichigo hoping to rescue the situation.

“When will you get tired of the pretense? Vanilla told us everything!”

“But she promised me…”

“Sometimes it’s better to be hated by a friend than to lose her smile. When did you think to tell us, you’re hurt?”

“I swear I was going to tell you after the match and I would have followed the instructions of the doctor afterwards, too. I just-” tried the brunette to explain with tears but was interrupted.

“You just wanted to throw away your future! We all know how important it is for you to make sweets to make people happy, but you can’t do that if you’re hurt or can’t make sweets.”

“The doctor only said it might impact me later not that it is 100% sure.” argued the girl.

“Even if there is a small chance it could impact your future you need to think about your friends!” stated the blond angrily.

“I was thinking about you guys that’s why I didn’t say anything!”

“No, you were only thinking about yourself.”

“How can you-”

“If you really thought about us you wouldn’t have let it get as bad as it is now.”

“Wha-”

“I want to make sweets with you in the future, too!” shouted Kashino successfully silencing the girl.

They were both breathing heavy due to the shouting and blushing. However, if it is because of the shouting or because of what Kashino said isn’t clear.

“W-w-what a-are y-y-you sa-saying?” stuttered Ichigo shocked.

“I want to make sweets with you in the future. To open a shop with you. To be with you.” confessed the blond blushing.

The brunette girl just stared at him with wide eyes. All the time she thought he hated her or only tolerated her because she was friends with his friends. She didn’t think for one second he could like her.

“Hanabusa and Andou are talking with the teachers at the moment to postpone the match until you’re healed. But I think they need to see the description from your doctor.” said the chocolate prince while standing up.

Since he still hold her hurt wrist he dragged her after him with little force.

* * *

When Ichigo noticed where they were, she said: “Kashino, about before…”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“But…”

“I said don’t worry about it.”

She didn’t want to make him any angrier than he already was, so she shut up for the rest of the way thinking about what happened.

As they entered the teachers’ lounge, they heard: “If you can prove that Amano-san is hurt then we can talk about postponing the event otherwise we need you to leave.”

“Wait we can prove it.” stated Kashino who still dragged the girl behind him.

“Okay, Amano-san, they told me you went to a doctor who gave you a splint and a description for the school. If you can hand me the description, please?” asked her female cooking teacher.

Ichigo only nodded in defeat and shame. It seemed like all her friends now knew about her wrist. She handed the paper over and waited for her teacher to say something.

“My… okay we’ll postpone the match until you’re better, Amano-san. And for the future don’t hide something like this from your important people. Your hands are important if you want to make sweets. It would be a waste by your talent if you couldn’t do it anymore.” scolded her teacher.

The girl could only nod and with that they went out to clear things up.

* * *

They went to the pavilion outside near the gardens.

When the boys sat down Ichigo bowed to them and apologized: “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I thought I did the right thing but in the end, I made it only worse.”

“It’s okay, Amano-san, as long as you won’t do it in the future.” Accepted Andou her apology with a small smile.

“He’s right. We couldn’t lose you only because you got hurt by someone else.” agreed the green haired prince.

“Hanabusa-kun, Andou-kun thank you!” smiled Ichigo with tears in her eyes.

They all waited for the last sweets prince to say however he was still silent and searched her eyes.

The other two boys and sweet spirits got up and walked away knowing the two of them needed the alone time.

“I’m still angry at you for not telling us and hiding your pain.” stated the blond boy.

Not knowing what to say she hang her head. She didn’t notice how Kashino stood up and went to her. Only when he hugged her did she notice the closeness between them.

“Um…”

“Don’t say anything. I’m just relieved we prevented you from destroying your future.” Said the chocolate prince while tightening the hug.

“I’m happy you did, too. I want to continue to make sweets with you.” whispered Ichigo softly with a smile.

Surprised with what she said the boy loosened the hug to look at her face.

“Do you really mean it?”

She nodded. “Yeah and maybe we can really open a shop together!”

Kashino smiled a small smile and lent towards her. Ichigo noticing his intention blushed but closed her eyes. The kiss was sweet like a promise to walk into the future together. They knew it wouldn’t be easy and they will fight about somethings but as long as they’re together and have friends to protect them nothing can stop them from reaching their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
